Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI
Untitled Could someone post a picture of the Mark VI with better resolution? --RadicalEdward2 21:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :There, fixed. For me at least. Some glitch or something, makes it all blurry when the size is set to 200px. --Jugus 21:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Biofoam injectors only in MJOLNIR Mark VI? On page 244 of Halo: First Strike, it says, "It irritated her, yet without that armor with its constant hydrostatic pressure and automated '''biofoam injectors', ''John would have literally fallen apart by now." '' Doesn't the MJOLNIR Mark V have biofoam injectors too?Rollersox 02:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Presumably not, hence their inability to recharge health like the Mark VI can. To be fair, I don't think any official source has ever said the Mark VI had the injectors as well, but it's the conclusion the fandom came up with to explain a gameplay mechanic. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the "''automated" part is a simple mistake. The Mark V does have ports through which to inject biofoam, but does not carry its own supply of the stuff. That's why medkits can be used so easily and efficiently. Just grab a biofoam canister, insert it in the slot, activiate it, and, voila, your wound's patched up. As I recall, John does just that near the end of The Flood when he's taking out the Autumn's engines. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The Zero-G Thrusters built in the armor. Just out of curiosity, when was it first revealed that the Mk. VI had those thrusters that are built into the armor? Halo 4, or earlier? Blue Team The article says that the armor was issued to the few remaining SPARTAN-II commandos, but it never specificially says who. John gets it, obviously, but it isn't even revealed that the rest of blue team is alive in the games. On the cover of Ghosts of Onyx, you see a SPARTAN in SPI armor, one in MK. V, and one in MK. VI. It is implied that what survived of blue team after OPERATION: FIRST STRIKE got the armor when the got back to earth, but it is never specified to my knowledge. Does anybody know if it is ever explicitly stated whether Fred, Linda, and Will got their own MK. VI suits? Replica of Enhanced Mark VI in Multiplayer (Updated: 1x) Please correct this if you do not agree, or if there's a more popular opinion: From helmet to legs #Mark VI (GEN2 Fitted) #Legendary Visor #Warrior Chest #Warrior Shoulders #XV-27 Shifting Forearms #Over-Locking Legs UPDATE: As it turns out, the Warrior armor appears partially informed by the Mark VI's nanoengineered upgrades as seen on the MJOLNIR Mark VI John-117 Aggregate0072 (talk) 21:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Some more stuff While I personally don't have Halo 5, I think along with the Mark VI GEN1 and Mark VI GEN1 Scarred, a MARK VI GEN2 image also should be added to the gallery, in order to distinguish and make clear the differences between them. Also, apparently, the suit John-117 uses in Halo 5 is called "Mark VI MOD", according to the Halo 5 Limited Edition, so I think that should be added to the trivia. I don't want to add this because I don't to add anything wrong or something, but this is just my opinion. Cheers! 14:48, April 3, 2017 (UTC)